Kagome: The Magic of Living
by Akari Izumi
Summary: Kagome es una bruja de Japón, llevada a estudiar a la Academia Eien para seres sobrenaturales, pero el director es nada más y nada menos que nuestro querido demonio Sesshomaru. (Serie de Drabbles)
1. Kagome

**No soy dueña de InuYasha o cualquiera de sus personajes, todos los derechos a Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Kagome**

_La vida es algo muy frágil, puede irse en un parpadeo y constantemente cuelga de un hilo, un delgado hilo, pero por ser algo tan frágil y bello es que se aprecia tanto por todos los seres que existen._

* * *

En una sala de hospital se encontraba una joven madre, de apariencia muy bella, cabellos negros cortos y ojos marrones, piel blanca y clara, la mujer llevaba en el rostro una gran sonrisa y en los brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas.

"¿Está bien doctor?"

"Si, es una bebé sana y fuerte"

"¿Cree que mi esposo pueda pasar a verla?"

"Por supuesto, su esposo vendrá en un momento, pero por ahora descanse"

"Kagome" dijo la mujer mientras la bebé reía felizmente y movía sus pequeñas manos, aún sin abrir los ojos "¿Te gusta? Ese será tu nombre, Ka – go – me"

* * *

**Palabras: 140**

**Akari Kinomoto**

**Publicado 03/08/14**


	2. Invitación

**No soy dueña de InuYasha o cualquiera de sus personajes, todos los derechos a Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Invitación**

_Academia Eien para seres sobrenaturales_

_Director: Sesshomaru Taisho_

_Señora Higurashi:_

_Deseamos invitar a su hija a ser parte de nuestra academia, de aceptar nuestra invitación su presencia es requerida de forma inmediata en nuestras instalaciones para comenzar con su entrenamiento._

_Agradece su atención…_

_Sesshomaru Taisho_

* * *

**Palabras: 45**

**Akari Kinomoto**

**Publicado 17/08/14**


	3. Shikon

**No soy dueña de InuYasha o cualquiera de sus personajes, todos los derechos a Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Shikon**

En una habitación se encontraban dos personas, al parecer conversando de algo importante.

"Sería peligroso dejar la perla bajo el cuidado de la niña" La mujer estaba cubierta por las sombras y no se lograba ver su rostro.

"La perla ya está bajo su protección, nació con ella" El hombre poseía cabello largo, de un hermoso color plateado.

"¿Realmente crees que es la niña de la profecía?" Preguntó la mujer, con duda en su voz.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" Le respondió con voz inexpresiva el peliplata.

"Espero que no te equivoques" Después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, la misteriosa mujer desapareció, dejando una pequeña ráfaga de viento y una pluma en el suelo como única prueba de su presencia en aquel lugar.

* * *

**Palabras: 123**

**Akari Kinomoto**

**17/08/14**


	4. Términos

**No soy dueña de InuYasha o cualquiera de sus personajes, todos los derechos a Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Términos**

"Amo Sesshomaru, lady Higurashi solicita verlo."

"Hazla pasar Jaken"

La puerta se abrió momentos después, dejando ver a una mujer de cabello negro.

"Veo que recibió la carta"

"Si y he estado pensando, no tengo problema en dejar que entrenen a Kagome, sé que es por su bien y que es necesario para la seguridad de todos, es solo que quiero estar con ella aún durante su entrenamiento, es muy pequeña y tiene poco tiempo de nacida"

"Eso es... aceptable."

"Entonces traeré a Kagome a partir de mañana para empezar su entrenamiento" Dicho esto la señora Higurashi se retiró con una inclinación como despedida.

* * *

"Amo Sesshomaru"

"¿Si? Jaken"

"¿Porque vino lady Higurashi?"

"Quería discutir sus... términos"

* * *

**Palabras: 116**

**Akari Kinomoto**

**07/10/14**


	5. En contra del plagio

Hola mis queridos lectores, lamento decir que esto no es un capítulo, si no una de mis descargas de enojo, me siento muy triste por tener que informar que nuestros trabajos están siendo copiados, cada capítulo que nos toma tiempo y esfuerzo para escribir solo por el hecho de que amamos tal anime, manga o serie, etc, no buscamos beneficiarnos, pero estas páginas simplemente copian todo, me he enterado de esto por el aviso de la usuaria **Miss . Marked** (sin espacio)

thebuystock . org

fictionavenue . org

thanfiction . org

hmofiction . org

Personalmente, yo intenté buscar las páginas y me aprecian bloqueadas o para comprar el dominio, lo que me hace pensar que deben haberlas reportado, pero confirmo el plagio porque si busco en google akari kinomoto my wish my life myself encuentro mi historia en thebuystock . org aunque el enlace haya expirado, estuvo ahí, sin mi consentimiento como autora, el caso más preocupante es el de este sitio:

**talkfictions . com**

Porque entre a ver y es un plagio exacto de fanfiction, el modelo es el mismo, las noticias son las mismas, todo es lo mismo, todas las historias de fanfiction están en esa página también y saben, yo me registré en fanfiction, y como tal, mis historias deberían estar solo en fanfiction no en una página de la cual ni sabía existía hasta hace una media hora, para aquellos que tengan cuenta en google por favor denuncien la página, yo no sabría como explicarlo, pero si van al último capítulo de cualquiera de las historias de la usuaria antes mencionada encontrarán indicaciones, yo las seguí para hacer la denuncia, y para los que no tienen una cuenta en google al menos por favor difundan esto, no podemos permitir que personas inescrupulosas simplemente copien trabajos que tomaron tanto esfuerzo.

Para ir a los sitios solo quiten los espacios, perdónenme si estaban esperando un capítulo, no sé como explicar mi indignación, me encuentro ofuscada en este momento.

Espero haberlos puesto al tanto de la situación queridos lectores y compañeros escritores, busquen sus historias en google y veran que aparecen en otros sitios sin su consentimiento.

Hasta luego.

Akari Kinomoto

14/02/16

* * *

Como medida preventiva respecto a esto, empezaré a publicar nuevos capítulos en Archive of our Own, no estoy diciendo que voy a abandonar esta cuenta, porque no lo voy a hacer, pero quiero ver si se puede solucionar este tema de los plagios, busquen mis historias por sus título, porque mi nombre allá es Kiori.


End file.
